Lunch at Chili's
by Kasey Marie
Summary: Life after the bombing, can Spencer and Penelope's relationship survive?  Also there's new couplings, Sequel to Breakfast at Denny's
1. Love Will Keep Us TOgether

**A/N: Lunch at Chilis! Lunch at Chili's! lalalallalal! LA LA LA! Sorry you had to endure that, but I'm happier than usual, and no it's not because of the bitch on FB. -_- It's more about the fact that this is my THIRD story. Granted it is a sequel but... shut I would like to thank my family, for giving me a notebook when no one else did (don't ask), my fans, who threaten me if I don't keep writing, Aiamond, Latherine, Daylyn, Harah, Ratie, Sannah, Kominic, Kavender, Dmira and various other people for inspiring me (no that is not their real names, but I decided it was best to give them code names) . Green Day, for being amazing artists and Awesome as F**K! Criminal Minds for obvious reasons, MGG for living, and the Mad hatter, you know who you are! Also Oprah, for being Oprah (I don't know why she gets a spot, but she does okay?) and other blokes I forgot but still love! This be dedicated to Domino's Pizza (again, don't ask) and Chubacca (Yes I am using code names, noticed?)  
><strong>

At first, Spencer saw the fire, then the glass. He heard the screams of his friends and loved ones, he saw smoke. There was so much smoke. Then he saw Penelope, she was scared. He was scared. He took her hands and hit the ground running. Running away from pain, smoke and his life for the past six years. He was vaguely aware of Derrek and Emily next to him, on his other side, he saw J.J and Rossi. He heard Hotch behind him, giving orders to get to the stairs. Yelling code black. That meant bomb. He held on tighter to Penelope's hands. There was another exlosion from behind, then a wall of fire. Run was the only option.

* * *

><p>It was one of those moments where Spencer had no idea how he got to where he was physically. He got outside alive, he still had his fiance, his friends. They were alive, his family was alright.<p>

outside was as chaotic and smoky as inside. Some people weren't lucky enough to survive. There were wives crying for their husbands, children not going home with mommy today. It was a scene of pure terror and distrust. Penelope was crying in his arms, he rubbed her back to comfort her. How were they going to get through this one. Someone asked to talk to Penelope alone, she came with him. Looked like an A/V Tech, it was probably a friend of hers. That's when he heard Pen screaming

His senses were just working on overload today.

* * *

><p>"Um, Penelope, I heard you had dated Kevin Lynch," the AV Tech said.

"Yes, we broke up but we used to," Penelope answered. "Why?"

"I regret to inform you that-"

"Wait," Penelope said. "What are you talking about? No, no! Not him, anyone but him!"

"He got the biggest part of the explosion," the tech said. "I'm sorry." Garcia cried out in pain of loosing a best friend.

* * *

><p>Spencer was told to go home, and he did so, but not without taking Penelope with him. It was going to be another sleepless, night. He wanted someone to be with him at least. They sat on Spencer's couch, Penelope crying and Spencer was stroking her hair. Three hours ago, he was the happiest man alive. He made it six months into a relationship, he was engaged to the most beautiful woman alive and everything was perfect. Everything was right. Now three hours later, his life was shambles. A broken puzzle that he had to put back together, piece by piece. Pen was to the point where she was muttering no under her breath<p>

"It's okay Pen," Spencer said. "It's going to be okay."

"How can you say that?" she said. How, Spencer, can this ever be okay? This will never be okay!"

"Pen-"

"No, I don't want to hear it! Spencer, I don't want to hear your words of comfort. Not now. Because now hurts too much. Now is the bomb, now is the death of Kevin. Not now!" Penelope yelled. "All I want, is for you to hold me while I deny everything, hold me while I say no."

"Okay," Spencer said, and that's exactly what happened for the rest of the day.

**A/N: Wow, depressing. Well that's how the cookie crumbles in the world of Kasey, please hold your punches until the end of the four part series. After proof reading this, a friend of mine suggested therapy. (for the characters, not me) What do you think, should I give the BAU a therapist? **

**Comment and such**


	2. A Living Nightmare

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter is dedicated to the Late Michael Grimm, he was a great friend, and my first love to be perfectly honest. His death was unexpected, but his short life will forever be remembered by me. R.I.P Michael Grimm. A pretty heavy chapter, so heavy it can't be called chappie. The beginning is told Penelope's POV.  
><strong>

_I look around me, I'm back in the BAU again. I see my home, my family. There's my Chocolate Thunder__, he's laughing with Emily, God when will they finally jump each others bones already? I see J.J, and even Rossi and Hotch by their offices, looking down. Everyone is smiling down at me, but why? Then I look down, I see Spencer, but he has a ring and hes on one knee. He's proposing, finally proposing! Naturally I say yes, as he bends up I throw my arms around him before he gets too tall for me and I kiss him, there's the clapping in the back round but I barely __notice, right now I'm as happy as can be. Then the loud boom finds it way into my eardrum, The flames come, and hes gone. I run blindly, I must find a way out, I must find Spencer! Morgan takes me by the hand, telling me its to late. Suddenly I'm at a wake. It must be Kevin's but wait, Kevin is standing next to me. He's holding my hand, telling me it will be okay. I go up to the closed casket and see Spencer's picture on it.  
><em>

Penelope woke up screaming. She was on Spencer's couch, in his living room with him still wrapped around her. Spencer stirred. "Pen, what's wrong?" he got worried him she started shaking "Oh God, tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Penelope answered. "Just a dream, just a very sick and scary and extremely painful dream." a dream that could become real at any moment, as she realized recently.

"Are you sure," Spencer said, eyes full of worry. "Can I help in anyway? Pen please stop shaking. Oh god, do you have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder? It could be possible. PTSD affects nearly eight million adults in America. Pen, why aren't you speaking? Pen!'**"**

"Because your blabbing on! Just be quiet for a minute, okay?" Penelope snapped. She sighed when she saw Spencer's eyes, full of hurt and sadness, he was just as affected by the attack as she was. "I'm sorry, okay? Just give me a moment, okay? " Penelope took deep breaths. It would be easier to calm down if Spencer would just stop starring at her, but whatever. "Okay, would it make you feel better if I told you the dream?"

Spencer nodded, "If it makes you feel better, then yes."

Penelope told him the entire dream, from the proposal to the blast. "It was worse than the real thing." she finished**. **Spencer listened through the whole thing and after a minute of silence he spoke.

"Pen, would talking about Kevin help?" he looked up at her with those eyes. Oh God, those eyes were so entrancing, sad even. "I'm willing to talk about it."

"Well you go first," Penelope said. "What do you remember of Kevin?" Spencer bit his lip and didn't speak for a long time.

"I hated him," Spencer finally said. "When he was dating you, I hated the guy. I stored those feelings deep inside me, but I fumed about it." Penelope was shocked. She never knew.

"Because he was dating me?" She asked.

"Especially because he was dating you," Spencer answered. "This may come off as unrealistic and overly romantic, but I bought that ring after I took you home from our first date." he pointed down at Penelope's left hand, which had her engagement ring. Penelope looked down at it. The beautiful sapphire heart shone in the dim light and she was suddenly aware that it was morning. She felt guilty thinking about it, but she was suddenly really hungry.

"That's really sweet Spencer," Penelope said, trying not show the hunger, it would be pretty rude. "You know, I knew you were a different guy, but you really treat me right. I couldn't have got-"

"Your hungry," Spencer said.

"How did you know," Penelope groaned. Spencer shrugged.

"I'm a profiler," he wasn't about to let on that he just heard her stomach grumble. Penelope laughed and he laughed along with her. It was certainly the most they smiled since they got engaged that fateful day.

**A/N: Wow, that dream even made me cry! Was the fact that Spencer hated Kevin a shock? I don't know I thought it would be a dramatic touch. I think I need more friends :/ Well hope you enjoyed! Also, do you think I should make a Reid/Morgan one shot that has nothing to do with LaC? I really want to, but you first.**


	3. News

**A/N:Finally Kasey! It's about time you added a chapter to LaC! God! -slaps self- Well here's the story, After some stupid antics, my notebook ended up being soaked in milk, after I rewrote some of this chapter, I was stuck on where it should go, and then there was my vacation... sorry for such a late update! I bring you the next chappie! K  
><strong>

Everything on the desert road was dry, and sandy, and boring. Penelope was conflicted with feelings of boredom and absolute fear for her life. Spencer was drifting dangerously close to a cactus again. _Note to self, the next time we visit his mom, we're flying! _She thought to herself. Spencer may be her Jr. G-man, but did not have the smarts for driving.

"The doctor said that she was having a good day, so she should take the news pretty well... Pen," Spencer said. "Distract me."

"Babe, I think your already distracted by the way you almost ran into that vulture a few miles back." Penelope said. "Just focus on your driving...please?" Spencer sighed and pulled over

"It's no use," he said. "Why don't you take the wheel?" Penelope was more than happy two, and they switched seats and continued to drive. Spencer was turning into an Emily Prentiss as he bit his nails raw. This odd behavior was worrying Penelope, was his mother really that scary?

"Distract me," Spencer said again. This time Penelope sighed, and she thought up of something quick.

"So one day, I was trying to hack into a Linux system of this New York cop, the thing was, his IP address kept erasing itself and changing, usually thats a simple code to stop the process, but for some reason, my coding did work on it. Then I found out that I was using a Mac coder, not a Linux. So I changed programs and found out that the Cop was phishing in random chilren's chatting websites, really creepy stuff. So, a doxed his computer and-"

"Pen, my ears!" Spencer cried. "I don't know what you are talking about, distract me with something I understand." Penelope giggled.

"Okay, what is the MacDonald triad?" thinking up of the crazy terminology of an FBI Profiler. Spencer gave her a funny look.

"Um, the desire to destroy things, cruelty to animals and bed-wetting beyond childhood. These signs point to a serial killer."

"Good, what percentage of American citizens are sociopaths?" Penelope asked. Spencer raised his eyebrows, this was the distraction? Sociopaths and the triad?

"1 percent? Pen, this isn't helping." Pen sighed again. She was stumped on a proper distraction for Spencer, when it dawned on her.

"Tell me about your mother." she said. Spencer's face, to her surprise, brightened.

"My mother is quite possibly, the sweetest person I know, even if shes not to well in the head, she always tried with me. She's a fighter, and I love her more than anyone else." Penelope smiled as Spencer told her of the many books she read to him, how she also teaches other patients to read, her amazing pies. He told her everything there was to know about Diana Reid, and soon they arrived at the Bennington Sanitarium.

Spencer walked up to the front desk and approached the receptionist. "Hi, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, I'm here to see my mother, Diana Reid." he said.

"Ah yes, She was expecting your arrival!" said the overly perky woman. "Right this way!" the nurse led Spencer and Penelope to the visiting room, where they saw Diana Reid, sitting by the window with a tattered book. She looked up as if sensing her son's presence and smiled.

"Spencer! So glad you could come," she said, hugging her son. She saw Penelope and instantly went rigid. "Who is that! not the government?"

Spencer smiled a little, "No mom it's my special guest I told you about," Spencer said. "You remember Penelope Garcia from the Kind Fischer case?"

"Nice to see you again, Ma'am," Penelope said shaking Diana's hand.

"I remember you," Diana said. "You must be the one Spencer calls a pen in his letters. You were more colorful when I last saw you, and louder."

"Um, yes Ma'am." Penelope replied.

"Spencer, are you saying your dating her? You said you were dating the pen in you letters, is this the pen?"

"Yes mom, I call her Pen because her long name is Penelope, Pen is just a nickname." Spencer said. "Also about me dating her, why don't we sit down." Diana sat back down on the chair by the window, still clutching the old book.

"What it it Spencer?" she asked.

"Well Mother, me and Penelope are engaged." Spencer said, smiling. His mom tilted her head.

"Engaged you say?" she asked.

"Well, yes." Spencer said. "Pen is my fiance."

"Spencer, does she make you happy?" his mother asked.

"She does, a great deal." Spencer said. "I love her, mother."

"Well then, I'm happy for you." Diana said. "Now about that bombing, when will you be back for work?"

"Right now the Bureau is looking for temporary workplaces for all the units, I say we have about two more weeks." Spencer said. "Mother, do you really approve of the marriage?"

"Spencer, I would approve of it if Penelope were a fifty year old Mexican man," Diana said. "And that's saying something."

"Um, thank you Ma'am?" Penelope said.

"Well i need to talk with the doctor so you can make it to the wedding, I'll write everyday mother." Spencer said, hugging her and kissing her cheek. He went to talk with the doctor, leaving Penelope with Diana.

"Here," Diana said, giving Penelope the tattered book, Penelope saw that it was Moby Dick. "It was Spencer's first chapter book, he read it when he was two years old. I want your kids to read it." The mention of kids jolted something in Penelope, and she decided she would tell him tonight.

CMCMCM

"Spencer," Penelope said. "can we talk?"

"Sure," Spencer said. "It really went well today, by the way. My mother took it very well-"

"Spencer, listen to me." Penelope said. "I'm late."

"What?"

"I'm late by two weeks, I think I may be pregnant."

**A/N: Ohhh a cliffy! How exciting. How will Spencer react to the news? Discuss in the reviews. K  
><strong>


	4. Baby Blues

**A/N: wow I updated fast for me! Good job Kasey! Please thank Bonkers. for showing me that I fail at spelling to the point, that not even spell check picks up on it -_-. I meant King Fischer, not Kind Fischer, serial killers aren't kind, are they? Anyway, thanks Bonkers.! You comment on every single chapter, so your support is not worthless! (something my friend used to say xD, well I fancy it funny) Without further ado, chapter (what number is it anyway?)... um the next chapter. I love the beginning to it, I guess it's good that I approve of my own writing, I've seen great writers fail because they have no confidence in their writing, poor blokes. K**

* * *

><p>When you look at your life, the greatest happinesses are family happinesses. ~Joyce Brothers<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer never slept much to begin with, his fiance knew that much. What she didn't know was that Spencer was starting to pass the nighttime even less by reading books, but by simply staring at her while she slept. Even he knew that when said the wrong way, that statement came off a little...creepy, so Spencer never bothered telling her. But watching her sleep brought a little peace to his otherwise chaotic life, he would trace the lines of her face with his finger, marveling at how pretty she was, even without the crazy amounts of makeup she put on, no, especially with out the makeup. He woke up before here and decided to simply watch her while he waited for the hotel room service to bring breakfast. While he watched, he recalled last night.<p>

CMCMCM

_Spencer stood in shock at Penelope's news, pregnant. She was pregnant. How did it happen? He was sure that he used condoms, of course condoms break. Still, was he ready for this, could he take this? Were they ready for this? _

_"Spencer, please say something," Penelope said, Spencer looked up and saw her face. Her eyes were wide with fear and he saw the face of his mom, after his father left them. He couldn't take that look._

_"I won't leave," he said, for no particular reason at all, just to tell her. "I'm not my father, I won't leave you."_

_"I know, Spencer," Penelope said._

_"How are you sure, you could just be late," Spencer said. "this could just be a scare." Penelope shook her head. _

_"No, I don't think so," Penelope said. _

_"Well, then so be it," Spencer said. I believe I'm a father now." A smile spread on his face. Nine months, and he was going to be a parent. He never gave it much thought, but kids aren't so bad. Penelope returned that smile._

_"I guess you are," she said. "That makes me a mother, you know."_

_"So it does," he said. He pulled Penelope close and kissed her her forehead, arms around her waist. "Will get through this, given it will be 18 years when we do." he said_

_Spencer Reid, did you just make a joke?" Penelope asked. _

_"I guess so.." he answered._

CMCMCM

Spencer shook Penelope slightly, "The food is here, time to wake up." he said. Penelope moaned.

"There better be coffee, or someone is going to die," she mumbled. Spencer laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of not requesting coffee," he said. "Now come on." Penelope got out of bed and the smell of coffee and buttermilk pancakes filled her nose, with the slight hint of bacon.

"hmmmmmm," she said. "Bacon." she Got out of bed and stretched, then walked to the dining table of the hotel. She sat down with Spencer and patted her stomach.

"So," Spencer said. "What will we name it?" Penelope thought, turning the question in her mind.

"Well," she said. "the team would be insulted if we didn't use their names, so Derrick Jareau if it's a boy, and Emily David for a girl."

"Why the middle name, Jareau?" Spencer asked.

"Because Derrick Jennifer sounds stupid," Penelope said, crinkling her nose. Spencer laughed.

"Well I like it," Spencer said.

"Of course you do," Penelope answered.

* * *

><p>Babies control and bring up their families as much as they are controlled by them; in fact the family brings up baby by being brought up by him. Erik H. Erikson<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I'm not sure if I should trust that last quote, can someone tell me that Erik H. Erikson exsists please, I found this on Google and personally, I want to think that parents don't name their children Erik Erikson... Anyway, I made a short chapter, because last chapter was long. K **


	5. In Your Pants

**A/N:Hello lovely people whom I adore so much, can you tell that my mood is crap? Well the thing is, i met up with an old... You don't give a crap and you just want me to post up the story, roger that :P. Well anyway, next chapter is a bit... nasty. No, really nasty. Lets just say don't do this, okay? You know that small remark Penelope thought in her dream about how Emily and Derrick (we're all on first name terms in my head xD) should jump each others bones already, I meant they should... K  
><strong>

While the FBI had to be rebuilt, the units were situated in separate buildings that the government could rent cheap. This worked out great for the BAU, in spite of always being the first unit looked at for budget cuts, they had gotten one of the better buildings. In their case, the government gave them a house that was renovated into a office building. The house had three good sized floors, the second one dedicated to the BAU. They were above the White Collar Crime unit and below the Organized Crime unit. Of course, things had settled down in the past three months, they had figured out that the bomber was not with Al Qaeda, but a very ill person who was upset by the way the FBI had treated the case of his brother, who was convicted of tax fraud by the White Collar Crime unit. He detonated the explosive about a safe 5 miles away by calling a certain number on a phone. The FBI was relieved, but still saddened.

Penelope and Spencer sat at their desks in the makeshift bullpen (Penelope wasn't able to get a lair to herself), Spencer reading over extra files that Emily and Derrick put on his desk, and Penelope playing some role play game online. Three months into her pregnancy, and Penelope had already started to show a small baby bump. She could feel it kicking sometimes

"Spencer, feel it, it's kicking again!" she would shout, just to tease Spencer, who was a little freaked out by the feeling.

"Um, no thanks," he said, going back to his files quickly.

Penelope yawned, tired. "Well, it's time to go home," she said. "I'm just going to make a few rounds of locking doors and turning on the security system."

"Okay, I should be done with this last file by then," Spencer said.

"You just started it, though," Penelope said, bewildered. Spencer chuckled.

"I know," He said. "Now I'm half done." Penelope shook her head.

"Your such a dork," she said. "Ah, gotta pee." she rushed to the bathroom, the baby was always making her go to the bathroom, it was almost as terrible as the morning sickness, which was hard on Spencer too, who could no longer drink coffee in his own apartment, which Penelope moved into. The fumes were enough to make her throw up her breakfast, a mess which Spencer always cleaned up in the end.

Penelope opened the door to the loo and gasped at what she saw, Derrick Morgan had Emily Prentiss pressed up against the wall, his tongue down her throat. One of his hands were traveling up her shirt, while she grabbed his hindquarters

"oh gross!" Penelope exclaimed. "Both of you get out now, not in the workplace!"

"Oh shit," Derrick said under his breath. "Hi Baby Girl."

"It's not what it looks like," Emily said quickly.

"Get out of my sight please," Penelope said. "I have to pee." both Emily and Derrick marched out of the room guiltily.

CMCMCM

"Oh hey, your both still here," Spencer said as Emily and Derrick entered the makeshift office. "You both look like me after Penelope catches me making out with my poster of-" sudden realization struck Spencer. "She caught you too, didn't she?"

"You knew," Emily said. "I mean, about us." Spencer looked at her like she was stupid.

"Wasn't it pretty obvious," he said. "The meaningful glances, the giggling, the over-protection of each other." he rambled on.

"okay, we get it," Derrick said. Suddenly, Penelope came storming into the room.

"I am mad at you," she said to Derrick. "How could you not tell your supe awesome sparkly best friend that your tapping that?" Derrick bit his lip

"Um, I wasn't ready yet?"

"Oh come on, after me and G-man's first date, I told you." Penelope said. "I'm mad at you."

"I was going to tell you?" Morgan tried in vain. Penelope glared at him. "Okay I'll make it up to you, an extra hour of late night flirting on the phone, hows that?"

"I'm engaged but fine." Penelope said. "I need to go home, come along Spencer."

"Yes dear," Spencer said, smiling smugly at Derrick "You just got chewed out by a pregnant woman." he whispered. Derrick punched him in the shoulder.

"Go tend to your knocked up fiance, Pretty Boy," Derrick snapped. Spencer laughed.

**A/N: I AM OFFICIALLY OF BETA READER STATUS! -happy dance- Send me your crap, er, works of art (I will be expecting your angry letters...) so I can judge you, er, give you fair advice on how to improve you writing abilities... (More hate mail, yay!) Why do I always make funny scenes with this characters? Because I think their all (excuse my stupid language) BFF's! after work. Of course, now Morgans in Emily's pants, xD.  
><strong>


End file.
